The present invention relates to fishing tackle, and more particularly to a fishing bobber capable of providing multiple fish attracting actions previously not available in prior art bobbers in addition to keeping the bait off the bottom of the body of water being fished.
The use of fishing bobbers is well known. Some bobbers clip onto the fishing line a certain distance from the hook and bait, usually less than the depth of the body of water being fished, to keep the hook and bait off the bottom. Bobbers take many shapes including pencil, spherical, egg, tapered and ovoid. Other bobbers slide on the fishing line limiting their movement by a bobber stopper, such as a knot and a bead, swivel or the like, which holds the bobber to a certain depth while allowing the fisherman or angler to fully wind up the fishing line onto a reel. This type of bobber is called a slip bobber and again requires some type of a bobber stopper which can be adjusted to the appropriate depth desired for the anglers bait. Another type of bobber includes plastic hollow bobbers with weights which keep the bobber upright in the water. Hollow plastic bobbers might include weights inside the bobber to create some noise when they are reeled in by the angler.
Different fishing tactics are generally used by anglers in inland salt water bodies of water and their tributaries than those found in fresh water lakes and their tributaries. Bobbers have generally been designed to keep the bait from the bottom and are used in both fresh water and salt water angling. However, over the past two decades there has been a rise in the use of bobbers in inland salt waters to ‘attract’ fish. In the fishing industry they are known as popping bobbers. There are different popping bobbers. Some are made of styrofoam which slide up and down on a wire and some have an additional weight and/or plastic beads on the line under the bobber or on the wire that creates a noise when jerked. This noise mimics the sound of a shrimp jumping out of the water when fleeing from prey fish. Styrofoam bobbers easily get beaten up and deteriorate rather quickly. Another type of bobber has an concave scoop or semi-spherical cut out on top which splashes water when jerked to mimic the action of a wounded fish on top of the water.
Popping bobbers on a wire which protrudes out a few inches above and below the bobber require the angler to retie the bait to make depth adjustments. Also, during normal usage the wire bends over time impeding the bobber's, and any attached weights and bead's, ability to freely slide up and down the wire thereby deterring its ability to produce the desired level of sound.
There is a need for a durable fishing bobber that has the benefits of all past known bobbers without the necessity of a wire and that produces a splashing effect, rattling, clicking and popping sounds and has a helical fin that spins the bobber to churn the water, generate vibrations and further create buzzing sound to mimic a school of fish in flight from predator fish.